fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Roland Sparks
Roland Jebediah Sparks III is a fallen angel and a former lover of Rosaline. He chose the "Bad side". He believes in love and his love ideals are Lucinda and Daniel, as shown in Fallen in Love. He is first seen as the close friend of Daniel Grigori’s and Arriane Alter’s. He is able to smuggle seemingly anything into Sword & Cross. When it is discovered that he is on Cam’s side, Arriane states that they “will get him back someday” with a mournful look on her face, Arriane is Roland's best friend. In the upcoming Fallen movie, Roland is portrayed by the actor, Malachi Kirby. Series Fallen Roland is first introduced when Luce sees him and Daniel Grigori laughing. He is very cryptic. He tells Luce to check out the "special collections" in the "east wing" when Luce lies about going to the Library. Soon he becomes good friends with Luce too. In book one, Roland's personality is revealed, though none of his past is known. Torment Roland does not play a major role in Torment. He goes to Shoreline arount the middle of the book. It is now known that he is the "celestial party person" - as said by Dawn Passion In Passion Roland does not play a big part in the book. Other than Cam mentioning that he and the others went to look for Luce, Luce meets an older version of Roland in Helston, England in 1854 when she is pretending to be a maid in the house of her past self Lucinda Biscoe. He recognises her as a anachronism and warns her about changing the past as it could alter the present in ways she doesn't understand. He is the only fallen angel Luce meets while travelling to her different past lives. We see again how friendly he is towards Luce and we see a caring side of him in worry of her safety and future. Rapture Luce is back with all her friends at Sword & Cross, which includes Roland, Daniel, Cam, Gabbe, Arriane, Molly, Annabelle, Miles, and Shelby. They decide to find the relics in order to find where angels fell and all of them split up in groups and Miles, and Shelby are send back so they can get help from Steven and Francesa. The Outcasts are part of the team. Together they all fight the Scale, and get help from the second relic: a kind member of Elders, who is in fight against Sophia, and used to be Luce's favourite aunt in one of her lifetimes. The Scale kidnaps Roland, Annabelle, and Arriane. Luce learns how to open the knots on their cloaks and frees them. They continue their journey and find the second relic and fly to where Cam, Gabbe, and Molly are. Roland flies Dee in the journey, till Dee sacrifices herself so they can find the place where angels fell on Earth. He protects Luce and his friends at his best. Fallen in Love Just like, Miles and Shelby, Arriane and Roland, and, Lucinda and Daniel's lovestories are revealed, Roland's story begins after Shelby asks him of believing in love. The future Roland is in the past and visits the place where the only girl he ever loved lives: Rosaline, and realizes four years have passed since they broke-up and tries to forget their beautiful memories, and the reason he left him, after Cam's advice, that love was impossible. Then Roland sees Rosaline's sister when he climbes the tower. Soon, he climbes again and sees that after five years, Rosaline has married, she is singing to her baby and is pregnant with another one. Soon she goes to her husband, Alexander and tries to stop him from going to war. Roland, already jealous, who, after so many centuries, cares for that girl, confronts Alexander and finally stops him from going there and makes him realize his family needs him. He says him to kiss her wife and raise his children. Roland leaves the place and continues his search for Daniel, as a promise to Shelby and Miles, they all want them to be together on Valentine faire. On the way he meets Arriane who doesn't realize that his friend his from the future, she tells him that Daniel is already on his way to the town, and both of the knights, Arriane was one, and Roland was dressed up like that, ride their horses together. The book ends, that Arriane, Roland, Shelby, and Miles are playing the instruments and are happy for Daniel and Luce. Appearance Roland has dark skin, he has been a victim of racism over the centuries. He has brown dreadlocks, they are one of his major physical features and has a toothy smile. Category:Fallen Characters Category:Fallen in Love Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male Category:Torment Characters Category:Rapture Characters Category:Passion Characters